The present invention relates in general to the field of energy conservation and electricity production in and around buildings for use in residential, commercial and other area, and more particularly, to a system and building that use the wind in and about a structure to generate electricity.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with wind-power generating structures, as an example. During the past decade the need for alternative energy generation has increased in dramatic fashion. With the increase in foreign oil dependency, uncertain oil prices, environmental concerns and the lack of sufficient energy supplies as seen recently in California, for example, there is an unmet demand for cost-effective alternative energy supplies. One such alternative energy supply is the use of wind-powered generators to augment other more conventional sources of electricity for both residential and commercial use.
Heretofore, in this field, structures that have wind-powered generators have not been constructed as an integral part of the structure. Examples of prior wind-power generating structures include windmills and similar structures, which are not aesthetically pleasing and are prohibited under building codes in most urban areas. One of the main problems with existing buildings that incorporate wind-powered devices is that they fail to maximum the use of windflow or airflow volume as enhanced by the interior and exterior of the building itself. More particularly, buildings merely use the building structure to vector and channel windflow or airflow volume from only an external wind input to a more concentrated windflow or airflow. Thus, buildings are not designed to vector airflow from both internal and external sources into one area of the building or structure. Only external airflow is used and augmented by vectoring using relatively narrowed corridors that form part of the building or wind vanes that are attached there to. These structures only concentrate external airflow that may be harnessed by a wind-powered generator.
In addition, most buildings are designed and built without any provision for generating electricity from the wind. As a result, most building owners do not consider adapting their building to generate electricity from the wind because wind-powered systems are expensive, unaesthetic and/or require extensive modifications to the building.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and building that incorporates and integrates the entire building to generate electricity. In addition, there is a need for a system that can be integrated into an existing building that was not previously designed to generate electricity from the wind.
The present invention provides a system and building for generating electricity using wind power. The present invention incorporates and integrates the entire building to generate electricity. In addition, the present invention provides a system that can be integrated into an existing building that was not previously designed to generate electricity from the wind. As a result, virtually any building can be retrofit to generate electricity at a reasonable cost and without extensive modifications to the building. The present invention can be easily incorporated into new building designs or added to existing building without significantly altering the aesthetics of the building. The present invention makes wind-power a viable addition to residential and commercial buildings.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a system for generating electricity from a wind that includes an enclosure, a wind turbine/generator and two or more air ducts. The enclosure, which is to be mounted within or in close proximity to a building, has an air intake and an air exhaust. The wind turbine/generator generates electricity from the wind received from the air intake and is disposed within the enclosure between the air intake and the air exhaust. Each air duct has a first end connected to an air duct intake device and a second end connected to the enclosure air intake.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a building adapted to generate electricity from a wind having an enclosure, a wind turbine/generator and two or more air ducts. The enclosure is disposed within or in close proximity to the building and has an air intake and an air exhaust. The wind turbine/generator generates electricity from the wind and is disposed within the enclosed space between the air intake and the air exhaust. Each of the two or more air ducts has a first end connected to an air duct intake device mounted on an exterior of the building and a second end connected to the enclosure air intake. Using both internal and external intakes, both the structure and internal convection current are used to increase the airflow and consequently the power generated by the wind turbine/generator.
In yet another embodiment, the first end of the two or more ducts has a larger cross sectional area than the second end of the two or more ducts. The invention may also use an intermediate duct disposed between the enclosure air intake and the second ends of the two or more ducts. To protect the components of the system and maximize airflow, the air duct intake device may include a grill mounted on an exterior of a building to prevent the entry of rodents and other unwanted intruders. Externally, the air duct intake device may include an air scoop, with one embodiment using a directional inlet that changes position in favor of the wind direction, which may even be controlled remotely.